The Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry at the University of Colorado, Boulder, will purchase a high field Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectrometer with support from the DRR-BRS Shared Instrumentation Grant program. The instrument is required by biochemists and chemists in the Department for research in biomedical and medicinal chemistry areas including: 1. Conformational analysis of biopolymers; 2. Synthesis of DNA and RNA: 3. Synthetic methods and total synthesis of organic and organometallic compounds; 4. Conformational analysis of organic and organometallic compounds. The requested Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectrometer will be an important addition to the Department's instrumentation capabilities, greatly enhancing both current and future research efforts in the biomedical sciences.